True Love
by dc-soulmates
Summary: Ok, it's my first fanfic. A D/C story that just popped into my head-please R/R


Title: TRUE LOVE  
  
Characters: D/C  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I don't any ER characters and I make no money  
  
Summery: This story just popped in my head, kinda corny, but that's life  
  
  
  
"Doug, I'm on in 20 minutes, I have to go," Carol tried to be serious, but the smile on her face betrayed her.  
  
"Oh, cmon, Mark won't care if you're a couple minutes late." He grabbed her and pulled her tight into his embrace, her back to his chest, and kissing her neck.  
  
"Doug, stop, that tickles! When are you on?" Carol manages to spit out while giggling and squirming in his embrace.  
  
"3 hours to go," Doug says and then turns her around, searching for her perfect lips, and never wanting to let go." "Ok, I'll let you go-this time," he teases as he breaks off the kiss.  
  
Carol just nods, wanting more. She kisses him again, and as it turns passionate, Doug breaks it off. "Don't start anything you don't intend to finish, missy."  
  
"I want to finish it…..but I guess you're right, I'm late enough as it is." Carol gives him another short, but sweet kiss. "See you at 12."  
  
"Bye honey- I love you," Doug adds as she was about the door.  
  
"I know; I love you too. Bye!" Carol practically runs out of the house, since she is already going to be late. But she doesn't care; all she wants to do is go back with Doug.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Carol runs into the ER, 15 minutes late. "You're late-" she hears Mark say, not mad but matter-o-factly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry"  
  
"No, you're not. (Carol blushes) So how is Doug this morning?"  
  
Carol gets this dreamy look in her eyes and you can see her entire being happy. "What can I say-he's perfect," Carol says, not really thinking about the question.  
  
"Well, I was asking about his mood, you know if he is happy, sad, angry, but that works too." Mark chuckles.  
  
Carol and Mark have both walked into the lounge by now, and Carol is taking off her coat. "Oh, sorry Mark. Yeah, he's fine-doesn't want to come in today."  
  
"Well, he'll see you. I think that's all he cares about. Alright, if you will excuse me, I'm off to exam 1 to see a depressed 50 year old."  
  
"Ok Mark," Carol said absent-mindedly, already lost in her own thoughts.  
  
***************************************************  
  
*Finally, a break" Carol thought. Hmm…11:30- only 30 more minutes. She smiled. Carol was jolted back to reality. She was at the nurses' station and the computer was staring at her. Carol looked down at the chart, and then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She started ordering the labs, and listened to the conversations around her.  
  
Lydia, Haleh, Anna, Elizabeth, and Cynthia were all gathered around talking, since it wasn't too busy. "Love sucks," Cynthia remarked. Everyone else nodded. Carol listened more intently.  
  
"I mean, no one is ever really happy. It ALWAYS has to end sometime," she laughed.  
  
Carol took the initiative, getting up from her chair to talk to the group. Carol started talking almost in a whisper, like a meek child, "Do you know what it's like? Do you? To have someone look at you and you know that everything will be ok? To have one person understand everything about you? That every time that one person touches you, only if it's for a split second, sparks fly and you feel like you're in heaven? That each kiss he gives you is like experiencing life all over again? That when that one person holds you, you never want to let go? Do you know? You can't eat, sleep, and not even breathe without thinking about them? It could be the coldest night in Chicago, but you don't even notice because he is holding you tight, only worried if you are cold? You don't want to get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and leave the warmth of his arms? You could have the day from hell, but when you come home and have him say 'You're beautiful,' you know that's all that matters? You can feel his presence, even when he's a room away? That ever since you laid eyes on him, your heart knew he was the one? Do you? I didn't think so-" Carol had been sobbing, but she stopped and stormed off towards the elevators.  
  
The entire ER had stopped. By the end, Carol had been talking really loud and had shocked all her friends at her outburst of emotion. The ER was still silent, thinking about what she said, as Doug walked though the ambulance bay. "Hey- (pause) guys, do you know where Carol is?"  
  
Everyone looked uncomfortably at each other, but Elizabeth took the 1st step forward. "She went that way (pointing to the elevator) you need to talk to her."  
  
"What? Is everything ok?" Doug asks, panicking that something is wrong.  
  
"Just talk to her Doug," Elizabeth says sincerely. Doug runs off, and the entire ER goes back to their own business.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Doug went to the 1st place he could think of, the roof. Sure enough, huddled in a ball, with no jacket, looking at the city was a teary-eyed Carol. Doug silently walked up to her, and she turned around and saw him first. "Oh Doug, I'm so glad you're here," she said though her tears.  
  
"Baby, it's like 10 below out here. You're freezing. What's the matter?" Doug has taken off his heavy brown coat, putting it over Carol, and pulling her into his lap- his strong arms around her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I was really excited to see you, and I was doing paperwork, and I heard Cynthia talking about how love can't last forever, so I told her how I felt about you, about true love, then I came up here to think. (Carol tenses up in Doug's arms) Doug…what if…some day, our love fails and we aren't together? I mean, this is the closest thing I've ever had to love, and if this fails and- (Carol was rambling)  
  
Doug took his hands and placed one on each side of her face. "Listen to me, Carol, our love isn't going to fail. You're my soul mate- I know it. Hell, you're stuck with me." She laughed, but still seemed worried. "Carol, I worked so hard for this, a second chance, and I don't want to screw it up. I love you, Carol, and that's never going to change."  
  
Carol looked up, and smiled. "I love you too…forever." Doug smiled, his classic heart-melting smile, and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate, but Doug stopped.  
  
"What did I tell you about not finishing what you started, Nurse Hathaway?"  
  
Carol laughed, and whispered in a deep throaty voice into his ear, "I'll finish everything tonight Doctor."  
  
Doug raised his eyebrows and smiled, and then pulled her closer. They both stared out at the city, in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Doug broke the silence- "So, what did you tell them anyways?"  
  
Carol thought about it for a second, and turned to face him. "Oh, you know, how you know everything about me, and when you hold me I never want you to let go, and how I can't eat sleep, or breathe without thinking about you, and how I don't want to leave the warmth of your arms in the middle of the night, and how I can feel your presence from the next room, and…how ever since I laid eyes on you, my heart knew you were the one."  
  
Doug eyes were glared over, "Really, Carol?" He looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah Doug, we were always together, even when we both didn't know it." They both smiled at each other, and he kissed her. This time Carol broke it off. "Doug, aren't you cold?" He was sitting in the dead of winter, in Chicago, in a long sleeve shirt with his scrub top over it.  
  
"Actually, I didn't even notice. You kept me warm."  
  
Carol looked into his eyes and smiled. "Let's go back in."  
  
She took his hand and helped him up. He put his arm around her shoulder, her arm went around his waist and they walked back to the ER, happy just to have found each other. 


End file.
